Cheater, Cheater
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Bella suspects the worst outcome and follows Edward one night only to have her world come crashing down. This is a songfic.


**A/N: So we were bored…came up with this idea…so here's the setting. It is 10 years after Renesme is born. Edward and Bella's marriage is on the rocks. So are Emmett and Rosalie's. Bella suspects the worst outcome and follows Edward one night only to have her world come crashing down. The liars and the loved ones who are hurt. Three have lied for over 10 years now…who lied? Who is hurt? Will they forgive them and go back to living a happy life? This is a song fiction to multiple songs.**

**Chapter 1-Before…what?**

**Bella POV **

Renesme moved in with Jake last week. They were madly in love, I was so happy for them. Edward took so many quick 'hunting trips' but he would never allow me to go with him. I never thought twice about it, I was always taking care of our little girl. But lately I've had such a feeling of despair. I panicked every time he left. It was always after Rose and Alice left for shopping trips. Today I decided to follow him. I kept playing through every possible thing that could be happening right now.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I found her at a club in Seattle. _Why the fuck is his car here? _I started to hyperventilate. He was behind some blonde playing pool. Looking like he was trying to teach her. I started to get upset. Everything started to sink in. _He's been cheating on me?! _  
_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

I went to find his car. I started to hit it with my fist. Taking as much anger I could out on his pretty little Volvo. I can't believe that my own husband was cheating mw with some blonde skank. I left multiple impressions of my fist on his car. I slashed all his tires. Even though he could just run home. _Why? With who?_

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I sank down to my knees and started to sob. Tears would never come to my eyes but it didn't matter. The hurt was there. How could he? If he wasn't happy with me, he should have talked to me. I would have helped him. God, what was he going to do with her? Was I not able to pleasure him anymore. He should have came and talked to me. She was probably in there telling him how much she wants him. God, _my husband! _The one that is suppose to love me forever and no one else.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know_

I continued to ponder the possibilities. I heard his musical laughter come out of the club. He was coming back to his car. I stood up ready to face him. "Wait here love, I'll pull the car around." _Love! _I was the only one he called 'love', what was this? Why me? I lost him once, I guess he never wanted me back. I sobbed a little more. I pulled myself together in time for him to turn the corner. "Bella…"

"Yeah, what the fuck Edward? Whose with you? All those times, you left to go hunting, you were cheating on me?!"

"No, Bella, it's not what it looks like!" _What the fuck?_

"It looks pretty clear Edward, your CHEATING on me!!" I yelled at him. I could feel myself breaking again.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_

"Edward, what's taking so long." I knew that voice… but whose is it?

"Love, stay there, I'm coming." He turned towards her voice.

"You are not leaving Edward Cullen! Who is it? I'll kill her myself!" I went to go find this home wrecking tramp, when she came around the corner. _Rosalie…_ that bitch!

"I wonder how Emmett is going to feel about this." I mused out loud.

"Please don't do this." They both said together.

"How long?" I looked at them. They shook their heads. "TELL ME HOW LONG YOU HAVE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND!!" Edward answered me.

"10 years Bella, today. We came out to celebrate." _CELEBRATE CHEATING!!_

"That's low Edward! Even for you. You came out here to celebrate 10 years worth of cheating! Well congrat-fuck-ulations, you win!! Rosalie, one question. Why? Emmett loved you." She shook her head at me.

"Because Bella, he wasn't meant for me."

"Wow Rose, I knew you were a bitch, but that's low, even for a disgusting slut like you." I turned to head back to the house. I needed to tell Emmett. I ran as fast as I could to get there before they could. I crashed through the door. "Emmett, get down here!" Emmett came down the stairs.

"Hey Bells, what's up." He looked worried. And I knew it was because of my face, I was pissed.

"Our spouses, that's what the matter is!" He looked dumbfounded.

"I don't get it. Rose went with Alice to do some shopping."

"Huh," I scoffed. "Lies!" His eyes widened. "Emmett, I think you need to sit down." He walked over and sat on the couch. "Edward and Rosalie have been having an affair for 10 years to the day. They went out to 'celebrate' the occasion."

"That's low." He shook his head. "So wait where's Alice?"

"I don't know Emmett." Jasper walked in.

"What do you mean Edward and Rosalie have been having an affair?"

Emmett jumped on that one. "THEY HAVE BEEN HAVING A FUCKING AFFAIR!! WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND??"

"No, I know that Sherlock, but where does Alice go?" Huh, good point.

"She's been in with it. She's known for all 10 fucking years! And I thought she was my friend, my sister…" I trailed off. How could she? All the lies. I felt myself falling, but someone caught me. "Why…"

"I don't know Bella, I don't know." Emmett whispered. Jasper walked out of the house. Slamming the door behind him. I spaced out thinking of all the times Edward left for the night, to go to another woman's arms. To Rosalie's arms. Emmett held me, we both sobbed. "I thought she loved me. All these years we have been together. I gave her everything she ever wanted. But I wasn't good enough for her. She had to cheat on me. With _Edward_!" He sobbed harder.

"I know how you feel Emmett. Same here. I risked my life to give Edward a child, and all he can do is cheat on me. I gave him a child…" He lifted me off the ground and sat me on the couch.

"How did you find out?"

"I followed Edward to a club in Seattle. When I walked in, he was 'teaching' her how to play pool. At first I didn't know who it was, but I took my anger out on his Volvo." Emmett laughed.

"That's my Bella."

"Yeah, Edward came out and I confronted them. Called Rosalie a home wrecker…then I came to tell you."

"To believe I loved her."

"I know Emmett." They walked in with enough confidence to be hand in hand. Then my heart crumbled even more. How could they? I sobbed a little harder.

"Bella, honey…" I cut him off, he had no right…

"Don't call me honey. You cheated on me. You broke my heart, _again_! I can't do this Edward, again. I promised myself I would never cry over you again. And here I am, a mother, and a husband that cheats on me. UGH! Did you have any idea how much I love you. I gave you everything. Couldn't you feel it when I touched you? You really had no idea how much I love you…" I couldn't do this. I had to get out of here. I stood from the couch and headed to what used to be _our _room.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Leave a review. Should we continue? Reviews are love and we love them too! **


End file.
